DE NUEVO JUNTOS
by dorobo no sagishi
Summary: HAN PASADO MESES DESDE QUE RAGYO FUE DERROTADA, ALGO FALTA EN LA VIDA DE RYUKO, ALGO QUE APARECERA EN SU FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS, LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO, ESTAMOS DE NUEVO JUNTOS


**Aprobechando mi escapada al ciber, se me ocurrió hacer este pequeño fic de kill la kill, la mento mucho si me quedo sin actualizar algún tiempo, pero la escuela me consumirá este semestre estoy segura u.u**

**Bueno, sin mas que agregar espero que les guste n.n acabo de terminar de ver el anime pero me falta el manga y el OVA asi que precticamente aun no lo acabo, bien pues, habiendo dicho esto he aquí el fic n.n**

**DE NUEVO JUNTOS**

_-si, eso hare, me pondré mejor ropa que tu, para que te den celos-pudo percibir la sonrisa en el traje antes de que las llamas lo consumieran por completo_

_-…__**SENKETSUU!**__-_

-AAAAAHHH!-desperto gritando la joven, miro a todos lados buscando algo en la oscuridad de su habitación actual, al ver que, efectivamente no se encontraba ahí, bajo la vista hacia el reloj en la mesa de noche, las 3.00 am, suspiro y volvió a echarse en la cama, no estaba ahí, por mas que se lo repitiera, no podía creerlo, parecía como si su recuerdo se negara a irse de su mente, maldijo en silencio, otra noche sin dormir.

Al dia siguiente Ryuko se encontraba desayunando en el comedor se la mansión Kiryuin, aun se sentía desorientada en aquella enorme casa y le era casi imposible adaptarse

"solo será cuestión de tiempo"

Recordó mentalmente las palabras que le había dicho su hermana en aquella ocacion que se fue a vivir a la mansión

-mierda se hace tarde-dijo la peliazul al ver su reloj de muñeca, la había dicho a Mako que iria con ella al centro comercial un rato y se le había hecho tarde.

Le valio mierda respetar las leyes de trancito, hiba en su motocicleta como alma que se lleva el diablo, mira que fallarle a tu mejor amiga,poco falto para llevarse de lleno a un pobre policía que se intento poner en su camino, si Gamagoori la viera.

Llego lo mas pronto que los caballos de fuerza de su moto le permitieron a la casa de los Mankanshoku y vio a Mako dormida en la entrada

-eh, oe Mako, ya estoy aquí-menciono la ojiazul al tiempo que movia del hombro a la castaña para despertarla

-eh?..RYUKO-CHAN!-dijo saludando efusivamente y lanzándose a ella para saludarla "Mako jamás cambia" pensó la peliazul al depositar a la joven en el piso

-lamento la tardanza-dijo apenada Matoi al tiempo que subia a su moto para ir al centro

-no importa, despues de todo me dormi asi que no hay problema-respondio sonriendo y subiéndose tras ella, Ryuko sonrio cuando Mako la abrazo fuertemente del estomago, se entristeció un poco al no oir a Senketsu quejándose de que moriría asfixiado

-por cierto Ryuko-chan, feliz cumpleaños

-eh?-me dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños, asi que felicidades

-oh, cierto, _arigato _ Mako-dijo Ryuko encendiendo su moto y avanzando rápidamente al centro comercial

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde haciendo de todo, comprando algunas cosas que sabían que en la vida se pondrían etc.. en algún momento de la tarde Ryuko vio a una niña vestida con un traje de marinera sonriendo, le recordó a los tiempos con Senketsu y sonrio melancolica, a las horas después de haber llegado decidieron ir a comer algo asi que se sentaron

-por cierto Mako, ¿para que querías que viniera contigo?-dijo dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa

-oh… pues solo porque si-respondio nerviosa la castaña desviando su vista, Ryuko se extraño un poco pero decidió no tomarle importancia. Mako ya era de por si rara

Al terminar su comida ambas decidieron irse, fueron a la mansión Kiryuin a pasar la tarde que les quedaba a petición de Mko, al llegar todo estaba oscuro asi que Ryuko prendió las luces, al momento d que la iluminación se dio saltaron todos de sus escondites con un enorme carte que decía 2feliz cumpleaños Ryuko"

De la sorpresa y el susto que recibieron la peliazul tomo lo mas cercano que se encontró y se puso en posición de ataque

-¿piensas dañarnos con eso transferida?-se burlo Nonon al ver el "arma2 que sostenía Ryuko-no creo que una lámpara nos haga mucho daño que digamos

Al darse cuenta de todo, Ryuko se sonrojo y guardo la lámpara detrás de ella,sonriendo nerviosamente

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto luego de un rato

-Ryuko-chan es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, solo se cumplen 18 una vez en la vida-dijo sonriendo

La peliazul sonrio levemente-gracias pero, no estoy de muy buen humor para una fiesta-dejo levemente mientras subia las escaleras

-y yo que crei que ya estabas bien …Ryuko-

Matoi abrió los ojos mas de la cuenta. Ese no era…o si?, no, lo había visto desaparecer en llamas, volteo levemente la cabeza y vio algo que jamás se espero ver, era un hombre, aparentaba unos 19 alos, tenia el cabello azul oscuro, casi negro, sius ojos eran dorados con una parte rojos, un mechon rojo de cabello tapaba su ojo izquierdo, tenia la piel clara y vestia unos pantalones entubados azul marino y una camisa blanca desabrochada de los tres primeros botones con una corbata mal puesta de color rojo, al verla le sonrio dulcemente.

-…_senketsu_-logro susurrar la chica al verle, el hombre sonrio al escucharla

-_tada ima _Ryuko-

La chica tardo solo un par de segundos en cambiar su exprecion de sorpresa a una de felicidad, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar leves lagrimas de alegría mientras se aferraba al barandal de las escaleras

-_okaeri-_

ambos se miraron por segundos que para ellos fueron eternos

-_hai hai _–decidio romper el silencio Nonon-_de nuevo juntos_ ustedes dos-

Todos los presentes los miraron felices, era la primera vez en meses que Ryuko sonreía de verdad

_**CONTINUARA….**_


End file.
